fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Saving Private Chum Chum
Saving Private Chum Chum is episode 22a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle *Yo *Mr. Mufflin *Lupe (larger role) *Chris Chuggy (larger role) *Michael (larger role) *Duke (larger role) *Fankylechum (larger role) *Classmates Cast *David Hornsby as Fanboy *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum *Jamie Kennedy as Kyle and Fankylechum *Dyana Liu as Yo *Jeff Glen Bennett as Mr. Mufflin and Duke *Candi Milo as Lupe Plot When Mr. Mufflin's vision gets blurry, Fanboy and friends take out their toys and have fun, but get caught when Mr. Mufflin's vision cures. And when Chum Chum accidently swallows a ball, he is mistaken for a toy and locked in Mr. Mufflin's desk drawer. At lunch, Fanboy tells Yo, Kyle, Lupe, Duke, Chuggy, Michael and Fankylechum that he wants to get Chum Chum back, so they all form a rescue team to save him. They hide in their desks until the building locks up, and it was go-time. Yo wonders why Mr. Mufflin has a bed in his desk, but sticks to the mission. The team does whatever they can to get back Chum Chum. They fail the first few attempts, but later, they release Chum Chum from the drawer, and he and Fanboy are reunited. But Mr. Mufflin has gained laser vision from the medicine, and is about to zap them when Chum Chum spits out the ball from his stomach and hits Mr. Mufflin in the face, destroying the laser vision. The episode ends with the entire team celebrating a finished mission, while Mr. Mufflin becomes a human bat and flies home into the night. Songs *''Hank's Brushing Song '' Gallery 'Title Card' Savingprivatechumchum.jpg 4558288806_99cb92de43.jpg 4557657933_6d15f5e007.jpg 4558288560_fd4beb6164.jpg 'Episode Gallery' Trivia *This is the first episode to have only Chum Chum's name in the title. *This is the first episode in which Hank is the main antagonist. *First time Yo appeared on the title card, along with Chuggy and Fankylechum. *It's revealed that Hank, in fact, lives at the school.﻿ But in some episodes, he is seen in a house. *This is the most craziest Hank is. as he never learned to share, He almost killed everyone with his laser eyes, and gain human bat powers and flies out saying he will have his revenge, and he stubbornly acused Chum Chum as a toy. he is also crazy in Precious Pig when he acussed Fanboy of trying to hurt the class pig and teaching the pig to do dangerous things. *This episode may reveal Fanboy and Chum Chum are in grade 6 (Hence the dialogue "He's been in your grade for the last five years."), or perhaps they were held back for six years. *One of the motions Fanboy sends in his message to his privates is the "I'm watching you" motion. *Chum Chum doesn't seem to talk so much in this episode, due to the ball stuck in his throat. *Janitor Poopatine appears in this episode but does not speak. Continuity *Fifth episode to take place entirely at the school. First four were "Wizboy", "The Janitor's Apprentice", "Little Glop of Horrors" and "The Book Report of the Dead". *Following "The Hard Sell", "Chicken Pox", "The Janitor's Apprentice", "Secret Shopper", "Little Glop of Horrors", "The Tell-Tale Toy", "Cold War" and "The Book Report of the Dead this is the eighth episode where almost all the events only take place inside a building. *Nearly all the events take place at night, like in "Digital Pet Cemetery", "Moppy Dearest" and "Night Morning". *Second time Kyle's wand is taken away. ("Wizboy") Goofs *Before Hank takes Michael and Chuggy's ninjas, Kyle and Yo smile very quickly, despite having their toys taken away a few seconds earlier. *Before and during the mission, only Lupe, Kyle, Yo, Chuggy, Duke, and Fankylechum were asked to help but then, Michael appeared out of nowhere. (He could've just been off-camera or wasn't there to join the team yet) *At the finish, when Hank flies off into the night as a human bat, Cher appears in the classroom even though she wasn't part of Fanboy's troop. *When Hank says "On second thought, it is" his eye suddenly overlaps his eyelid. *How could Hank's vision heal so quickly? *When Hank zaps near Kyle with his laser eyes, Kyle starts running, but after Hank says "Want some? Get some!", Kyle is on the ground, fainted, even though it is only eight seconds in between. However, it's possible he was running from the lasers off-camera and fainted at an unseen moment. Also, it's possible one of the lasers Hank shot while he spoke caused Kyle to faint. *When Fanboy and the gang fall on each other Fanboy hits Kyle chest to chest, but when Duke starts speaking after the fall, Fanboy rolls off Chuggy's back, indicating a position error. *At 6:56, when Fanboy sends the message to his privates, he looks to his right. No one is behind him, but in the next shot, we are in Fanboy's perspective and we see he is facing the window, thus the privates are in front of him, Yet in the shot after that, he is to their left, and is looking at them from their angle. *Michael disappears and reappears a lot throughout the episode. *Near the end, when Hank discovers his kids are not Night Monsters, they are circling him, but after he gets up they are not in a circle and are in lines. Also, they change spots between the time Hank says "You're my students trying to get your toys back" and the time he says "You monsters!" and walks away. *Sometimes when Kyle is fainted his eyes are closed, but other times they are open. *After Kyle says "What on earth was that?!?" his right eyebrow appears to go through his right eyelid. *Yo's backpack isn't shown throughout most of the classroom scene, but at 1:12 and 2:25 her backpack appears on her body out of nowhere. *Fanboy is shown to be afraid of goats as we see him screaming at Hank's guard goat, but somehow he wasn't afraid of Mitzi. *For some reason, Duke is wearing Chum Chum's helmet and using Fanboy's skateboard. *When Hank says "You're my students trying to get your toys back" Kyle is much taller than usual. *When Hank sees Kyle as a Night Monster, Kyle is in the corner of the room, but when Kyle says "I'm okay!" he is in front of the blackboard. This indicates a jump cut error. *At 6:29 when Fanboy's team marches past him, Kyle's right arm turns transparent. *When Fanboy and the gang fall back over the desk fort, only Fanboy and Kyle fall back over it, but in the next shot, Fankylechum and Chuggy fall with them out of nowhere. *In the overview of Hank shooting lasers, Kyle, fainted, is on the ground next to the teacher's desk and placed horizontally, but when Fanboy runs up to Kyle and picks him up and carries him, Kyle is facing vertically. *When Kyle says "I'd rather hope I'd be Tex" the order of kids marching is Kyle-Fankylechum-Chuggy-Yo-Lupe, but in the next shot, the order is Fankylechum-Kyle-Chuggy-Lupe-Yo. Allusions *The title is a spoof on "Saving Private Ryan". *When Fanboy is going to rescue Chum Chum he sings "Ride of the Valkyries" as he leaps from his desk post. *'The Lion King '- During the victory celebration at the end, Fanboy holds Chum Chum up high for everyone, the same way Rafiki holds Simba up at the beginning of the movie. *'Toy Story' - The mission scene almost completly mirrors the "Recon Plan Charlie" scene, and the characters seem to act like the solders. Fanboy is Sarge, Kyle is the Minesweeper, Fankylechum is the Bazooka Man and Chuggy is the Mound Guy. The part where Fanboy carries a fainted Kyle is the same way as Sarge carried the Minesweeper. *'Cadet Kelly '- When Yo said "On your feet, MAGGOTS!" this is a reference to Cadet Captain Jennifer Stone; she always has a loud voice and calls her students "maggots". *'Muppet Treasure Island' - When Mr. Mufflin said "Boom, Shakalaka!" this is a reference to The Pig Chief said to Kermit The Frog as Captain Abraham Smollett, Gonzo and Rizzo The Rat at the sacrifice. *The nicknames given to Chuggy, Fankylechum and Kyle as privates refer to: **'Chowhound' (Chuggy) - Food message board to the PBS cooking website Chow. **'Fresno' (Fankylechum) - A city in central California, United States **'Tex' (Kyle) - A unit of measure for the linear mass density of fibers and is defined as the mass in grams per 1000 meters. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum Category:Mr. Mufflin Category:Yo Category:Kyle Category:Lupe